Drops of Jupiter
by rogueeybaer
Summary: Ruby Tucker has been madly in love with her brother's friend Tweek Tweak for the longest time.It's been 3 years since they last seen each other, and are now reunited at her brother's wedding where she is one of the bridesmaids and he's one of the groomsmen! RubyxTweek.
1. Chapter One

Craig and I were always really close.

We would have done just about anything for each other. Together, we were one. Always knew what the other was thinking. Granted, we didn't get along sometimes. But our relationship was a good one.

We hated being separated. Everyone knew it. Our parent's knew it when they divorced when Craig was thirteen and I was nine. Still, that didn't stop them from separating us. While Craig stayed in South Park with our dad, I moved with our mom to North Park. For nearly four years afterwards, my mom wouldn't let me see my dad or my brother Craig. I guess whatever made them split up still infuriated her. During the summer I was thirteen, our parent's finally decided to an agreement. For one month, Craig and I would both stay in South Park with our dad. For the next month, we would stay with our mom in North Park. Then, Craig would return to South Park and I would stay in North Park. When Winter break came, I would go to South Park. That was how it worked.

I didn't mind, as long as I got to see my dad and Craig. I don't think Craig really cared either or. I know he didn't really like North Park.

When I turned sixteen, my mother met her new boyfriend, Raymond. I think this was her mid-life crisis. Anyways, she sent me back to South Park at Raymond's request. He never did like me. I think he wanted my mother all to himself.

My dad and Craig were pretty thrilled to have me home with them. Since it was only the two of them, the house was in pretty bad shape. I had everything sorted out though the first week I was there. I just needed to find a job. I started to hang out with Karen Mccormick again.

After a week of being home in South Park, Filmore Anderson, a boy in my grade had asked me out on a date. I didn't accept because I barely knew him. But, he made it his mission to actively pursue me. Within two weeks after he asked me out the first time, I accepted.

I found a job at a Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse as a waitress and a cashier on the weekend's and Monday evening's. Apparently, one of Craig's closest friend's Tweek Tweak was the son of my boss Richard Tweak. I saw him around the hallways sometimes, but never really gave him much thought. He always had this nervous look about him, or he just looked drugged up. He worked for his father also, but since business was so slow, there was never need for two people working. I never worked with him and despite working for his father, I never spoke with him.

After dating for nearly four months in December of that year, Filmore and I started having relationship issues. Feelings had grown pretty strong between us in that time and I had never felt more unstable then when I was with him. Despite him covering it up, I knew he started cheating on me behind my back. It drove me into jealous fits of rage and nothing could bring me down when I was that angry. He was also very controlling. He kind of reminded me of my mom's current boyfriend Raymond. The thought sickened me though, so I always pushed that out of my head. When we fought, it got to the point where he had to hold me down. I never let this be known though. I was too ashamed. We had to let each other go, we weren't good for each other anymore. I couldn't let go though. Or when I was ready to, he wasn't.

Craig knew something was up though. It got to the point where I came home every night in a rage where I was screaming from the top of my lungs. Craig, awkward in situations that involved lots of emotion, left me alone though to deal with it. Only bringing me ice cream and playing video games with me afterwards.

Then after one week of constantly fighting with Filmore , Craig decided he needed to take me out. I was never really into the drinking, drugs, and partying to be honest. That night though, I just needed to get my mind off of all the drama with my boyfriend. I still remember what I wore that night. Curling my wavy strawberry blonde hair, I slipped on my baby-blue top,dark skinnies, and a pair of knit Uggs.

Craig and I arrived at his friend Clyde Donovan's house later then we should have.

There was only Clyde Donovan, Bebe Stevens, Token Black, and his girlfriend Nichole there. I talked to Bebe and Nichole various times. We were friends from a distance.

They sat surrounding a table in Clyde's basement, with a deck of cards,a 66 of bombay, and few two liter coolers. 'Whistle' by Flo Rida played in the background.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Craig said, "I had invited my sister Ruby along since she wasn't doing anything tonight."

The boys looked at me funny. Not surprising since I barely spoke to them. Bebe and Nichole smiled at me warmly.

"Finally old enough to drink with the big boys, Ruby?" Clyde asked, smiling at me. His face was slightly flushed. He seemed pretty tipsy. Bebe slapped his knee lightly, chastising him.

"I guess so." I reply, as Craig grabs me a chair and sits me down right beside him.

"Where's Nan?" He asked, referring his girlfriend Annie Faulk. Annie and Craig had been dating for nearly two years now. I met her various times. She seemed like a glamorous girl, kind of a spoiled brat. She was nice enough though.

"She's on her way. She should be here in a bit." Bebe answered, taking a sip of her mixed drink.

"And Tweak?" Craig asks.

"He's on his way also. Had to close up shop for his dad tonight." Bebe replies.

"So what did we miss?" Craig asks.

"Not a lot. Just waiting for everyone." Token says.

Craig grabs two beer cups and pours two drinks.

"This shouldn't be that strong, Ruby." He says, handing me one.

"Hey everyone!" A happy voice greets everyone. I look up towards the stairs to see Annie Faulk. She always reminds me of Marilyn Monroe with her short curly blonde hair and her expensive clothes. Craig gets up immediately when he sees her. His arms wrap around her waist and he kisses her full on the lips.

"Get a room!" Clyde says to them and Craig flips him off. He's about to say something back, when Bebe catches his mouth with her own. I suddenly realize what this is and that I'm the odd one out. I can't keep the frown from my face as I think about Filmore.

Nichole gives me a sympathetic smile and I down my cup's contents quickly.

"Let's get this party started!" Annie says, after Craig lets her go and leads her down the stairs.

Bebe grabs a hold of the cards and explains the game Sociables to me.

Within a half hour, I'm tipsy. As I put down my fourth cup, just as Tweak Tweek came through the door. He had a stoned look about him. His messy blonde hair was covered by a dark blue oversized beanie, a few tendrils of blonde hair escaping. He wore a military green t-shirt with a black dead tree on it and dark blue chino pants.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

The others greet him excitedly, but his low red eyes meet mine with curiosity.

"Hey Tweak, you know my sister Ruby, right? She works for your dad." Craig says.

Tweak nods. "Yeah, I've never really met her though."

I get up, out of my chair kinda clumsily. I was clumsy enough without the alcohol, the drinks just made it worse.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you." Just as I finish, I manage to trip on the carpet. I'm about to fall, but he catches my arm with surprising reflexes. My heart slows when his hand makes contact with my arm. He pulls me up and straightens me.

"Nice to finally meet you,too. Honestly though, I'd stick to sitting down for awhile if I were you." He smiles at me and then turns to the rest of the group. They move to Clyde's sitting area with the alcohol and place it on the coffee table. There we start the game again. Tweak's eyes meet mine throughout the game. He smiles at me and makes a few jokes with my brother at my benefit.

Suddenly, Bebe asks a question out of the blue.

"Ruby, aren't you dating Filmore Anderson?"

I was just letting go the thoughts of him and how mad he was going to be once he found out I had been drinking with my brother and his friends.

"Yeah..I am, actually."

"Awe," She cooes. "That's so sweet."

I can't help but narrow my eyes at this. I didn't want to think of him.

"I think," Annie says "That Ruby could do much better than Filmore." Her blue eyes are smiling at me.

"She definitely could." Craig agrees.

"You're so pretty, Ruby. Why are you even dating him? I heard he was really controlling and...Rumour has it, this isn't from me...but I heard he cheated on you tons of times with Milly's sister Flora." Annie says.

My faces turns scarlet red. No one says anything and I really don't know what to answer to that.

My dry throat beckons for more alcohol, so I give it just that.

Bebe changes the subject back to the game and everything returns back to normal. I'm not really interested in playing anymore. I just want to drink and forget about what I just heard and about the drama with my unfaithful boyfriend.

After a while, we change the game to Truth or Dare.

"Bebe, I dare you to make out with Annie." Clyde says, his blue eyes excited.

Bebe and Annie smile at each other.

"Why, of course!" Annie says. Bebe meets her in the middle of the sitting area and they kiss passionately. I look to Craig, whose gray eyes are wide with surprise and something more. When they break the kiss, Craig takes her and pulls her down onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, he kisses her. Clyde holds Bebe tightly, something Filmore hasn't done for me in a long time. I look away from the group.

"Tweek, truth or dare." Bebe says.

"Truth." He replies.

"Do you think Ruby's pretty?"

I look back in alarm.

His eyes widen with surprise and he looks to Craig, who's watching him. Then he looks at me.

"Of course, she's pretty." He replies.

The game continues on.

After a while, Annie turns to me. I'm drunk now.

"Ruby, truth or dare?"

I didn't want to be honest then.

"Dare."

"Kiss Tweak on the lips."

I look to Tweak and redden. His eyes have gone wide with surprise.

"What?!" Craig snaps.

"Baby, calm down. It's just a game." She hushes him.

"That's my little sister. She has a boyfriend. I don't want her kissing my friend."

"No one is going to tell her boyfriend. He treats her like trash 's just a game."

"No. I don't want them kissing."

"You don't have to look then." She says curtly. "Ruby, it's a dare. You can't back out." She nods at me.

"Annie, I-" Craig starts. She shuts him up with a kiss. Her hand motions me over to Tweak, while she holds my brother down with a kiss.

Some part of me knows not to do it. Then again, I'm drunk.

I go over to him, he's sitting on the couch opposite of me with Token and Nichole.

He's quiet, not saying anything. His face is red though.

I bite my bottom lip and then fast, I grab his face and press my lips against his. His lips are soft and he smells of coffee grounds and this nice cologne. The kiss lasts longer than it should have.

I don't pull away fast enough.

"Awe , isn't that cute?" Clyde says, drunkenly.

When I finally let go, Tweak's hazel eyes look back at me, unreadable. I feel my heart stop.

I move backwards to the couch I sat on and then take a large sip of my cooler mixed drink.

Annie has finally let Craig up and he looks at Tweak and I, clearly pissed off.

"The fu-" Annie shuts him up again with another kiss. "Calm down, you. It didn't mean anything. It's just a game." She says, when her lips leave his. "Besides, that was just my way of letting Ruby know there's more guys out there, other then one douchebag."

Craig scowls at her and flips her off.

"I'm going outside for a smoke." He says pushing her off him.

When he leaves, she follows him.

Token and Nichole start getting ready to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Bebe asks.

"Craig's drunk and probably going to start blacking out. And when he blacks out, him and Annie fight. Don't want to be around for that. Besides, it's getting late and Nichole has to be in before one in the morning." Token says, throwing on his purple sweater.

"It's been really nice though. We should do this again sometime soon." Nichole says, following Token out. "Also, Ruby. We won't tell anyone. Besides, that was kind of cute." She smiles at me. "Annie's right. You can do much better than that jerk."

I nod, suddenly feeling guilty as I remember my boyfriend. Confused, as I recall all the times he cheated on me. I take another sip of my drink.

When they leave, I get up off the couch and decide I need to go for a walk. I left my black winter coat in the hallway closet. I slip it on and my baby-blue knit beanie and mittens. It's nearly two in the morning.

I leave outside in the cold december air. As I breathe in the chilly air, Tweak steps out behind me. He's wearing a dark green military jacket that's poorly buttoned up.

"Y-you alright?" He asks. I notice, he is shaking.

"I'm fine." I reply, curtly. "Just getting some fresh air.

"Want to smoke a joint with me?" He smiles when he sees the shocked look on my face.

"I've never smoked drugs before." I hesitate.

"Never too late to start. Just don't tell your brother. Let's go for a walk."

"I guess so." I say, following his snow-crunching footsteps as he hops off the stairs of Clyde's house. We walk to the end of Clyde's block and stop.

"I don't know if you know this, but your brother and I always get high together."

"I know he gets high. I mean, I'm the one that he gets too cook for him when he's high." I laugh. Under the streetlight, I see something flash in Tweak's eyes.

"You h-have a nice laugh." He says, as he lights up the joint he's pulled out of his pocket with shaky hands.. If my face wasn't red before from the cold, it's probably scarlet now.

"Thanks." I reply, as he takes a drag from the joint. He hands it to me.

"I bet you've never smoked before, have you?"

I shake my head, taking the joint in my fingers.

"Only take a little. Try hold it in your mouth for awhile."

I nod and inhale the joint. I cough almost immediately and he laughs, taking the joint away from me.

"Here, how about this." He takes another drag of the joint and his face is close enough that our lips are an inch or so away from touching as he exhales the smoke. I inhale it and feel lighter. Butterflies are going crazy in my stomach and I'm probably redder in the face then a lobster.

His hazel eyes meet mine again when he pulls away from my personal space.

He smokes the joint and does it again. And then again.

Each time he does it, I feel like fainting and my heart goes crazy.

Finally the joint is gone.

"Why do you smoke weed so much?" I ask.

"What makes you think I smoke it a lot?"

"Everytime I've seen you, you looked stoned."

He laughs a bit.

"If I don't smoke weed, I get anxious and panicked. It keeps me almost normal."

"Oh."

We walk back to Clyde's house together, silent after that.

"I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I'm sorry about what those girls said earlier about your boyfriend. Annie was wrong saying what she said about your boyfriend and Milly's sister."

My throat is dry.

"It's fine."

"No, it really isn't. She was wrong putting you on the spot like that. Whatever happens between you and him, should stay between you and him. If he really is a jerk to you, you have your own reasons for staying with him. That's no one else's business."

"Thank you." I reply.

When we get back to Clyde's house, I see that Bebe and Clyde have gone to bed. The same with Craig and Annie, who are sleeping in the guest room.

I'm drunk, so I sit downstairs with Tweak, who's made a bed on the couch for me.

We sat up, drinking and talking. I ended up crying on his shoulder about Filmore and my mom who ditched me for her boyfriend. He told me how he wasn't sure what he wanted to do in the future. He didn't know if he really wanted to run his father's coffeehouse. How he hated how paranoid he got.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms that night.

* * *

That was nearly three years ago.

"Ruby? Do you have the dress on yet?" I'm brought back to now, when my mom call's through the bathroom door.

"Uh..Yeah, mom." I reply, smoothing the dark blue chiffon dress. It was sleeveless and just above the knee.

"Good, they need you downstairs. They needed to get a new DJ for the reception. Annie's crying and freaking out. You need to go calm her down. You're the only one she wants to talk to." My mother pushes me out of the bathroom of our hotel room.

Today, nearly three years after that night, is Craig's wedding. He's marrying Annie Faulk... It's also two years since I've seen Tweek Tweak, who is here today. As one of my brother's groomsmen.


	2. Chapter Two

I remember the morning after, I woke up and Tweak was getting ready to go. He was being quiet, not wanting to wake me up. It was dark in Clyde's downstairs living room. The only light coming in was from a small window and the door leading upstairs to Clyde's kitchen. In my dreamy state, I watch as Tweak wanders the room and runs his fingers through his hair. He's shaking uncontrollably.

Then, he stops. His eyes focus on me and for a moment he stands there. Watching me. Without another word, he leaves.

I shut my eyes tightly and try calm the ache in my heart.

I didn't talk to Filmore for a week afterwards. It wasn't because of Tweak, I told myself. As as matter of fact, I didn't even see Tweak at all since that last morning. I told myself we were both drunk and what happened between us didn't mean anything to him. I was Craig's sister and four

years younger than him. I also had a boyfriend...That I didn't love. Nonetheless, I was untouchable.

I kept my mouth shut and maybe if I played my cards right, something good would come my way.

The only person I even hinted my feelings to was Karen Mccormick. We talked about it as she walked me to work a week afterwards.

"What do you know about him, Karen?" I ask. I had told her bits and pieces of the story. Leaving out the fact, I kissed him and we got high together.

"Not a lot to be honest. Kenny doesn't really hang out with him. He seems kinda funny though. I know some girls that crush on him."

"I don't know why I can't get him off my mind. Maybe it will be better next week. I know it's wrong since I am still dating Filmore,but-"

"About that, Ruby. I know you guys had a really good four months or so, but you should really consider dumping him. I'm saying this as a friend and not to annoy you, but he isn't good for you." Karen pauses. "You heard the rumours."

I don't answer. I'm so confused. When we walk up to Tweak and Bro's Coffeehouse, I stop dead in my tracks. Filmore stands there, leaning in the brick walls by the door.

"Shit." Karen says, under her breath.

I turn to her.

"Karen, come by later on tonight and I'll treat you to a latte." I say. She gives me an unreadable look, and then turns the other direction.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Ruby."

"Bye, Karen."

When she's out of sight, I turn to Filmore. His black hair was spiked up as usual and his brown eyes were clearly pissed off and flaming. He wore dark jeans and his red windbreaker jacket.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to my work."

"Last time I checked, this shitty coffee house was open to the public."

My eyes narrow at him. "You have a lot of nerve ignoring me all week."

"I don't have time for this, Filmore. I don't want to talk right now." I say.

"Well, you haven't wanted to talk all week. Right now seems like the best time, considering you got drunk last Friday with your brother and it's so obvious you're hiding stuff from me."

My blood boils as he says this.

"I'm hiding stuff from you? You have no idea how many people tell me a day that you're cheating on me with Flora. No idea. Everyone I talk to has to mention it!" I growl.

"I told you to ignore them. Flora's just a friend and people in this town like to talk." His eyes are narrowed and dark.

"I know that, but what about when everyone I talk to constantly insists it? They say that they see you two together everywhere!"

"Do you see it? I mean, I barely talk to Flora."

"That's a lie."

"I'm not a liar. You are. Tell me, what happened last friday night? You just like this drama, you thrive on it." He spits at me.

"I thrive on this drama? I've wanted to avoid this all week!" My voice rising.. Looking inside, I see Richard Tweak watching me. "This isn't the time. Let's talk later." I say, turning away. He grabs my wrist. Clenching it hard. I cry out in pain.

"Like hell it isn't." He lets go of my wrist and grabs my shoulders, his fingertips digging in my shoulders, as he pushes me away from the window and into the alley beside Tweak and Bro's. He pushes me up against the rough brick wall.

"Filmore! You're hurting me!" I cry out.

"No. Stop trying to push me away. I love you, Ruby. Don't listen to what everyone else says. You're mine. I wouldn't ever hurt something that's mine." With each word, his fingers tighten. I cry out, but he ignores it. There's such intensity in his eyes. I don't know him.

"Let me go, you're hurting me now!" I cry. Tears stinging my eyes from the pain. I try and squirm, but that only makes the pain worse.

"Shut up! I am not!"

"Get your hands off her." A familiar voice says. I look up to see Tweak, standing there at the foot of the alley. His arms were crossed and his mouth was in a thin line. He wore a black jacket and worn, grey jeans. Filmore, see's him and lets my arms go. I slump to the cold ground.

His eyes narrow at Tweak.

"Craig won't be happy when he hears about this." Tweak says, his hazel eyes narrowed.

"Tell him, and you'll regret it." Filmore spits at Tweak, and walks down the street.

"I bet I will." Tweak calls after him. He turns to me, sitting there in the snow, tears and mascara streaming down my face. I covered it with my baby-blue mittens. He comes over and kneels beside me.

"I guess asking if you were alright would be a stupid question." He says, quietly. "Ruby, I don't know if you really know this, but you're a very pretty and smart girl. He doesn't deserve you."

Tweak says, his voice is quiet. My throat is dry and theres those butterflies again. He stands up and holds out a gloved hand. I give him my mittened hand and he pulls me up. When I'm standing, his gloved hand leaves mine. I'm left with the same ache I felt when he left me lying by myself in Clyde's basement.

"You won't tell Craig, will you?" I ask quietly.

His hazel eyes look conflicted. Finally he answers, "If you don't want me to, I won't. You have to promise me something though."

"What?"

"You can't let him hurt you anymore."

* * *

"We spent so much money on him! He can't just bail out on us now!" Annie wails, bringing me back to now. "My wedding day is ruined! All because that stupid DJ has caught an STD!" Her eye make-up streaks her face and her face is puffy. Luckily she has on a hotel bathrobe, that's protecting her snow white wedding dress. "I've ruined my make-up!" She cries.

I pat her back sympathetically. I know Annie enough to know not to say anything and just listen to her when she's having one of these fits. I know Wendy Testaburger is in the other room, finding a solution. Soon enough, Annie calms down enough to do her make-up again.


End file.
